


Dance like No One is Watching

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [41]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blink And You Miss It D/s, Cabin Fic, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Multi, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Post-Canon, The Valenti Cabin Re-Imagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: “Uhhh, didn’t you say that Guerin has two left feet?”“Yeah, to the point that he uses finger guns,” Maria huffed out a sigh, “I mean, why, why would someone as good-looking as him not know the first thing about holy shit what is going on here…”She stopped next to Alex, groceries growing heavier in her arms, her brain too distracted by the sight in front of them to care.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	Dance like No One is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/gifts).



> For MayGlenn, who deserves ALL the Malexa goodness 🥰 Merry Christmas!🎄
> 
> The setting for this fic was inspired by this article that skinsharpenedteeth shared: [Dogtrot House](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.southernliving.com/home/dog-trot-house%3famp=true). Scroll down to the second image to see the floorplan I used to reimagine what Alex’s cabin looks like in this story. I did this cuz I like the layout, and for... Reasons.

“—Yeah, but did you see the coyotes?”

“Wait, there were coyotes? Where? I didn’t see any coyotes! Dang it, man, why do I always miss seeing the wildlife? Next time you’re driving, DeLuca.”

Maria giggled as she hip-checked the front door she’d just unlocked after she and Alex returned to the cabin from their grocery run. Music greeted their ears as she closed the door behind him.

> Falling too fast to prepare for this  
>  Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
>  Everybody circling is vulturous  
>  Negative, nepotist

“Yes,” Maria hissed, “Guerin’s listening to Imagine Dragons. I’m so going to get my groove on while we make enchiladas!” She started shaking her hips to the music since her arms were weighed down by groceries.

Alex snorted as he walked on ahead of her towards the kitchen located on the other side of the patio, “Yeah, right, you mean while _you_ make them and I—”

Maria had detoured to hang up her jacket and pull off her boots but turned around when Alex didn’t finish his sentence. “And you what? … Alex?”

“Uhhh, didn’t you say that Guerin has two left feet?”

“Yeah, to the point that he uses finger guns,” Maria huffed out a sigh, “I mean, why, why would someone as good-looking as him not know the first thing about holy shit what is going on here…”

She stopped next to Alex, groceries growing heavier in her arms, her brain too distracted by the sight in front of them to care.

> Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
>  Everybody praying for the end of times  
>  Everybody hoping they could be the one  
>  I was born to run, I was born for this

“I…” Alex had to clear his throat to continue, “I don’t know.” He sounded a bit mesmerized and that’s when Maria belatedly realized that even if she’d already seen Michael dance, albeit badly, Alex had never even gotten that much. They’d never been able to go anywhere public together before now, at least, not in Roswell. They might not have ever even gotten to dance together, and that was a crying shame. Because what she and Alex were witnessing together right now was nothing short of amazing.

Seduction in motion. Set to music. 

Strains of “Whatever It Takes” continued drifting across the patio separating the two halves of the old-fashioned log cabin. Sliding glass doors on either side of the patio presenting Maria and Alex with the glory that was one Michael Guerin dancing in care-worn black Wranglers and nothing else as he cleaned the tile floors of the kitchen with a swiffer mop. Sweat gleamed down his back in the warm glow from the kitchen lamps.

The pre-chorus started up and Maria felt her heart-rate spike, heard Alex gasp beside her as Michael moved his hips in beautiful, organic rhythm to the music’s sensuous staccato beat.

> Whip, whip  
>  Run me like a racehorse  
>  Pull me like a ripcord  
>  Break me down and build me up  
>  I wanna be the slip, slip  
>  Word upon your lip, lip  
>  Letter that you rip, rip  
>  Break me down and build me up

Nevermind that the lyrics alone were enough to send her mind reeling off into Domspace at each command given, she was suddenly itching to get her hands on… something, a riding crop, anything, so that she could watch Guerin gyrate to the sound of her voice and the intent behind her words.

On autopilot, she crouched down to set her groceries on the floor, taking the other bags from Alex’s unresisting arms as well, both of them still transfixed on their lover two panes of glass away.

He moved like he’d been, well, as the song says, “born for this”. There was a fluidity to his motions that made something in her stomach dip and roll, like she could watch him jive and sway all day long and never tire of it.

> Whatever it takes  
>  'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
>  I do whatever it takes  
>  'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
>  Whatever it takes

He was only half-heartedly cleaning at this point, too lost in the groove of the song, using the swiffer stick as a makeshift microphone stand to lip-sync along to the lyrics in his inimitable chaotic-bi-disaster manner of being, gorgeous amber curls bouncing to and fro.

> Yeah, take me to the top  
>  I'm ready for whatever it takes  
>  'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
>  I do what it takes

A small, needy sound bounced off the glass door in front of them and it took Maria a second to recognize that it wasn’t coming from her. Alex’s eyes were huge, pupils dilated; he looked about ready to walk straight through the glass to get to the other side but at the same time she knew he hadn’t moved a muscle since he found Guerin dancing and wouldn’t now for fear of breaking the spell.

> Hypocritical, egotistical  
>  Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical  
>  Working hard on something that I'm proud of, out of the box  
>  An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost

As if on cue, the previous line of the third verse sprang to life as Michael spun himself around far enough to notice that he had an audience.

> I'm an apostrophe  
>  I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see  
>  I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe  
>  And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased

And thus, the spell was broken. Michael startled mid-hiproll, then grinned his megawatt smile that only Maria and Alex got to see. Two seconds after that, out came the finger guns and the sensual rhythm of his hips faltered and tripped, pulled down by the absence of that natural grace he’d exhibited only moments before when he’d been dancing for himself.

> And when I am deceased  
>  At least I'll go down to the grave and die happily  
>  And leave the body and the soul to be a part of thee  
>  I do what it takes

Maria just rolled her eyes but Alex groaned so loudly she worried that he’d actually just hurt himself somehow, tilting her head back to check on his right leg. He let his head fall forward into the glass door, a dull _THUD_ putting a resounding end to the best free show Maria’d ever had the pleasure to watch.

Michael had disappeared from view but promptly came back over towards the glass door, and Maria saw that he was finishing up with the mop so that they could put the groceries away.

“You gonna need a minute, hon?” Maria asked, running a soothing hand across the tense planes of Alex’s back.

“Y-yeah, thanks, Mare,” he replied, head still resting against the no-doubt-cold glass surface, eyes closed, expressive eyebrows drawn together, probably trying to get his pulse (among other things) to stand down and return to baseline.

She kissed his shoulder before hefting all of the grocery bags in a show of strength and agility most people never gave her credit for and walked over to and out the side door instead, taking the long way over to the kitchen.

The side door on Michael’s half of the cabin opened just before she reached it and all of a sudden the weight of the bags in her arms disappeared as they were telekinetically transferred ahead of her into the kitchen and onto the countertops. Normally, she’d complain that she could do it herself and he should use his powers for other things, but she just took this opportunity to crowd him up against the fridge instead. She pulled his head down into a searing kiss hello, eliciting a startled gasp from the cowboy as bare skin met cold surface; as hands reached up greedily for curls to pull on, reveling in his alien warmth.

“Guh,” was the only sound that came out of Michael’s mouth when she released his lips, still leaning into his firm torso.

“That’s about how we felt just now, Guerin.”

“Huh?” His eyes were already half-glazed over, his body responding to her mood, the pheromones she was undoubtedly rubbing into his skin. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing for an exquisite moment as she just breathed him in. Ugh, he smelled like the rain that falls after a long drought: clean and crisp and oh, so necessary.

“We’re gonna do some… research later on, k? You like doing research for us, don’t you, baby?” Her voice was quiet, sultry, hungry. She ran her fingernails down the back of his skull and around his neck to his clavicle where she traced the dip in the bone glistening with sweat, marveling at the shiver that wracked his body in the wake of her touch.

Michael gulped in apparently much-needed air as he nodded his head enthusiastically, eyes flitting over her head to the glass door where Maria could hear Alex coming into the room. She didn’t have to turn around to know that he was boring holes into Michael’s eyes with his own, eyebrows intense.

She bestowed a kiss to the spot she’d circled with her fingers, a bookmark of sorts, and left the boys to their staring match while she sang along to the rest of the _Evolve_ album as she started getting things ready for dinner.

The enchiladas were delicious.

The research even more so.


End file.
